Carbon-13 or deuterium labeled tracers are generally available from various commercial sources but at high costs. This project is aimed to develop a novel and economical synthesis suitable for large scale preparation of labeled lactate, pyruvate, glyceraldehyde, and glycerol. The new costs are estimated to provide up to 17% savings off current prices.